


Deviant Devotion

by rhiisu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Clothed Sex, Cock Piercing, Creampie, Devotion, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, God Complex, Humiliation, Illustrations, Incest, Insults, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, No Plot/Plotless, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu
Summary: “Is this enough to satisfy you, sis? Just this?” For emphasis, Troy spread the two digits sheathed inside her, giving a few experimental thrusts as well. His tone was derisive, pale eyes shifting to study the way her bottom lip quivered with his abuse. If he didn’t live for this kind of shit, he didn’t know what he did live for.Troy thinks their planned ECHOcast episode isn't worth his time and finds a way to convince Tyreen to agree with him.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).

> This was for an art trade with Dino. I'm not much for this ship, but damn, here it is.

Punctuality was more of Tyreen’s thing.

If you asked Troy, he’d scoff and say that their drooling, idiotic following of bloodied bandits had no concept of time, and therefore it was a waste of said time to worry about being prompt to any sort of event. Regardless, Tyreen insisted on keeping her word when it came to their crudely crafted family. Troy wondered if it had anything to do with their rather unorthodox upbringing, but he never said anything to challenge her beyond what he already had in bouts of childish protest.

Already satisfied with how he looked, Troy was leaning against the sloppily constructed doorway leading into Tyreen’s personal bedroom, icy eyes looking down at his robotic arm as he moved it experimentally, encouraging a metallic groan to surface. He made a mental note to add some oil to the offending joint later when Tyreen cleared her throat, demanding his attention. Looking up, Troy's eyes were met with the image of his twin sister standing at the edge of her bed, a hoodie tossed on and shorts hanging from her hips. She looked good in anything, Troy would admit solely to himself, but she somehow made everything look like it _ belonged _ on her body. Even a simple, comfortable outfit like this looked as if it belonged to royalty on her.

“Yes?” He drawled casually when she said nothing upon obtaining his desired attention. She was glaring at him, clearly harboring a train of thought that would bring about a tongue lashing, but truth be told, Troy wasn’t much for hints and beating around the bush—certainly, his wonderful sibling knew this about him.

There was a dissatisfying pause, silence crawling betwixt the two like a childhood monstrosity with bloodied claws and drooling fangs. Troy was about to speak again when Tyreen interrupted his preparatory breath. “You know we only have, like—,” she stopped, turning to look at an alarm clock that had seen better days, “...half an hour until the cast, right?” When she turned back around to face him, her equally cold eyes narrowed threateningly, as if to tell Troy that he’d be better off getting ready as opposed to loitering around.

“Awh, c’mon, Ty, I’m all set.” Troy tossed his arms in the air and took an exaggerated step, his long legs appearing more lanky than usual as he showed off his ‘stage ready’ appearance. Something about it made Tyreen scoff, immediately putting Troy on the defense. He wanted to snap back at her, but looking down, he eventually saw what she was pissy about—not that it even _ was _ something to get pissy about, really. A small stain had soaked into the hardy fabric of his pants, a dark and irregular shape; with a scowl, he reasoned that it had to be oil from when he'd tried to lubricate his shoulder before this god forsaken ECHOcast.

_ Well, shit, nobody is perfect. _ He rolled his eyes, dropping both arms down so he could cross them over his partially exposed chest. Tyreen held her ground, but despite the fact that they “only had half an hour,” she hadn’t moved to get dressed, either. The realization made Troy feel bolder than just a moment before, and with the scowl washing away from his face, he took a few steps past the threshold of Tyreen’s door. Her expression didn’t change, but her arms matched his and crossed over her chest, pulling down the fabric enough for Troy to notice the shape of her chest and conclude that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“... You’re gonna laugh at me when you don’t even got any clothes on?” Troy grumbled, his voice gruff with silently growing arousal; his eyes flickered up to her round face for a brief moment, searching her expression—for what, he wasn’t sure—but returned to the sensual curve of her breasts hidden beneath her thin hoodie. Perhaps it was what he said, or the leer he’d adopted, but Tyreen suddenly seemed uncomfortable, shifting her arms over her chest so the objects of his crude affection were no longer outlined so pleasantly.

Troy growled in response, eyes finally returning to meet hers.

_ You’re a fuckin’ tease, Ty, and you know it. _

Troy wanted to vocalize his displeasure, but he had to be careful with Tyreen. One wrong move and she’d certainly find a way to rid herself of his presence. All that siren bullshit, it made her more than just a formidable foe in battle. Their sibling rivalries ran deep at times.

“Quit leering at me, you fuckin’ _ perv_.” Tyreen bristled, turning away from her brother’s lascivious gaze. She opened a nearby drawer, rummaging inside the dresser for what Troy could only assume would be the clothes she’d wear for their cast. The thought brings a sense of urgency to his chest, convincing Troy to bite back a groan. His cock was half-hard at this point, his mind wandering off in heated bliss to imagine Tyreen naked beneath him, and it was making it increasingly difficult to remember _ why _ he was here, other than to take what was his.

Without dedicating a conscious consideration or even _ thought _ to it, Troy closed the gap between him and his twin with a few steps, trapping her against his wide chest with his cybernetic arm, metallic fingers gliding down to the clothed warmth between her legs. He couldn’t feel the heat that her sex gave off with his artificial palm, but he knew from experience what it felt like, and the eroticism of imagining it sent a jolt of arousal up his spine.

“I know you like it when I _ leer_, Ty.” Troy huffed against the shell of Tyreen’s ear as he hunched over her right shoulder, his pierced tongue peeking out to lap at her earlobe. Absently, he noted that the hair Tyreen normally kept tightly cropped to her skull was getting longer; he’d have to ask her if she wanted him to help her shave it. For now, it offered a comfortable refuge for him to nuzzle into, his eyes closing while his left hand sneaked under her arm, catching her clothed breast and giving it an admiring squeeze. “Why don’t we let off some steam before the show, huh?”

Pushing his hips forward, Troy held Tyreen steady enough that he could grind his growing erection against the soft curve of her ass, another pleased breath escaping his lungs. As usual, she felt perfect. Despite her tough persona, he continued to revel in the fact that she was so delicate in his hands, against his body. There was a fairly consistent clash within him during their intimacies that kept him on the fence regarding whether he wanted to treat her tenderly, or completely destroy her body from the inside out. Fortunately, Tyreen usually insisted on the latter, making it an easy decision for him.

“T–Troy, we don’t have—ngh—_ time _ for this,” She gasped, despite the way her hips twitched and her ass rutted back against Troy’s growing bulge. He nearly matched the sound of pleasure she made, but nipped at her neck instead, muffling his groan with her flesh as he met her gyrating hips with calculated movements of his own. It felt _ amazing_, and Troy wondered when the last time they had fucked was. Too long, clearly. Tyreen shakily reached up and fisted her twin’s dark hair, pulling his mouth harder against her neck, wordlessly begging for more.

Troy pulled away from her neck after sucking a mild bruise to the surface of her skin, saliva clinging to his bottom lip before he licked it clean. “I’m getting the impression you don’t really care.” Brushing his calloused fingertips against Tyreen’s chest, Troy grinned wide when he felt the small bud harden with his affectionate effort. “Or am I reading my dear sister wrong?”

Tyreen writhed in his grasp, a soft noise of protest escaping her pursed lips when her half-hearted attempts of evasion only produced more friction between their bodies. Troy tilted his head, nipping at the exposed flesh within his reach. While both of the Calypso twins had earned fairly tan skin from plenty of time in the sun, hers always seemed to pull it off best—soft and pliable, smooth and positively intoxicating—while he appeared timeworn in contrast.

A memory of Tyreen covered in blood, a psycho crumpled at her feet while she let out a bark of laughter came to mind, evoking a sigh from Troy. Her body was a blank canvas he wanted to make use of, time and time again. Feeling the thickening curve of his cock press against the dip between Tyreen’s buttocks, Troy had to resist shoving her shorts down and dropping to his knees at that instant. He was certain the rest of her body smelled as good as her neck, but he wanted to confirm that for the truth.

“Troy…”

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Troy gripped Tyreen’s inner thigh with his mechanized hand, holding her tight while he ground his hips forward, his cock eagerly swelling with the new stimulation. Before she could protest more, Troy abandoned her breast and clumsily reached down to unbuckle his belt; the clatter of metal against metal as the clasps bit each other interrupted the muted noises of restrained pleasure from both. He didn’t waste time with the most taxing of tasks, opting to yank his boxers open enough to work his throbbing prick out and into his hand. Mindlessly, his other hand had begun to glide over the silky skin of Tyreen’s thigh, pausing for a fraction of a second at the edge of her shorts. The fabric flared for comfort, allowing a wide range of motion, but to Troy, it was only an invitation.

Certainly, there was nothing wrong with simply accepting an invitation?

Spurred on by the sigh coming from his succumbing twin, Troy easily slipped searching fingers beneath the satin hem, teeth bared in gleeful satisfaction when he was met with a lack of resistance as he brushed against her sex. He pushed as gingerly as he possibly could with his bulky cybernetics, but her slick allowed him past the lips of her pussy without a fight, metallic digits immediately nudging against her clit. Jerking in his arms, Tyreen let out a hiss of discomfort, and he knew it wasn’t a smooth move, but _ damn_, if she wasn’t so _ wet_, it wouldn’t have been a problem.

“Sorry sis… I didn’t expect you to be so wet for me this early in the day,” Troy crooned softly past a shit-eating grin, adjusting himself behind Tyreen again after her little spasm in protest. “I’ve hardly touched ya, Ty. What’s up with that, huh? You been thinking about this lately…?” Satisfied with himself, Troy kept up his antics, effortlessly slipping his fingers through her heat to settle at the entrance her cunt, practically penetrating her without full intention to do so. 

“Fuuuuck, you’re _ so _ wet. I’m dying to feel you on my cock, Ty.”

“I didn’t say I’d fuck you, shit-for-brains.” Clearly annoyed with his assumption that she’d let him have what he wanted, Tyreen bucked her hips, shoving at the weak purchase she obtained on his hip. “Now g—,”

_ Ah, fuck. _

Troy’s groan was masked by Tyreen’s much louder moan when one of his still-cold fingers readily plunged into her wet cunt, and before Troy could explain it was _ completely _ her fault for shoving around when he had his hand between her legs, she snatched herself away from his hip and grasped the obnoxious forearm of his cybernetic, grinding down with another needy mewl. The pitch of her cry changed as she shifted, riding down on his wrist as her slick coated him and created a—much to her chagrin—horrifically pleasing location to slide her sensitive clit against. She’d already taken his finger in its entire length, but Troy could tell that it wouldn’t keep her happy for very long.

“Mh—you like that, baby girl?” Troy jerked Tyreen in his hold, stopping her from governing her own pleasure. She was quick to dominate when there was any hesitation on his part, so if he wanted to obtain and keep any resemblance of authority during their romps, he had to stay on top of it and not lose himself too much to visceral urges and primal pleasures. Not to mention, she was hardly a woman to let weak men with no influence to bed her; much to _ his _ quiet dismay, it had to be one of Troy’s greatest accomplishments, above many other more fitting achievements.

A choked gasp forced its way past Tyreen’s lips, gradually convincing him that he couldn’t _ possibly _ be punished by his sibling after this—she wanted this as much as he did, perhaps even more. He wouldn’t know until he had her pussy clenched around his cock, the muscle spasms belonging to her long-awaited orgasm stroking his cock as he added to the disgustingly wet mess where their bodies met.

_ We’re gods, Ty. Let me treat you like one. _

Adding another finger to her pleading heat, Troy slowly started to fuck Tyreen, feeling almost saddened that he’d snuck his robotic arm beneath her garment in place of his organic one. The pleasures of forcing a tight cunt to its limits were lost on him with the lack of sensation in his artificial fingertips, but in some twisted way, it felt even more erotic with the inhuman trait of his prosthesis. Even so, there was plenty for his left hand to do. He had paused the repetitive tugging motions on his sex in favor of focusing on drawing Tyreen closer in his hold, but with her now squirming like a weakened animal, he could return some semblance of attention back to his cock.

Immediately responding to his renewed passion, Troy’s cock throbbed in time with his pulse beneath the fair skin, the metallic jewelry protruding from the underside occasionally catching with his fevered strokes.

“Is this enough to satisfy you, sis? Just this?” For emphasis, Troy spread the two digits sheathed inside her, giving a few experimental thrusts as well. His tone was derisive, pale eyes shifting to study the way her bottom lip quivered with his abuse. If he didn’t live for this kind of shit, he didn’t know what he _ did _ live for.

“D-don’t be a jackass, Troy,” She snapped back, struggling again. This time, Troy was ready for it, and held her easily enough with just his one arm crossed over her hip, but the attempt to change the playing field made him laugh in sincere amusement. “You _ know _ what I want…”

_ Oho… Do I, now? _

Yanking his warmed digits from Tyreen’s cunt, Troy let out a guttural grunt, his eyes narrowing until he could barely see past his feathered lashes. _ If I know exactly what you want, then— _

Tyreen turned her head, freer now than she had been since Troy approached her; she was about to let out another complaint—as if her twin cared at all what she had to bitch about now—when Troy roughly pushed the satin-like material of her shorts aside from behind, lining his fat cock up beneath the plump curve of her cheeks. The wet heat coming from her sex was obvious to him instantly, his cock aching to plunge inside her and hump her until he filled every last inch of her tight cavity with his thick, fertile cum.

A jolt leapt through his body, forcing a hiss past his clenched teeth. “You’re right, I do know.” Troy tilted his head back, taking a shallow breath into his lungs.

“When was the last time you were bred by your dear baby brother, Ty? It feels like centuries, hah…” Rolling his head back on his shoulders, Troy felt a couple pops enthusiastically reverberate in his spine as the chains around his neck and over his chest clattered together. “I wonder what your cycle looks like right now. You fertile? I hope y’are. It’d make it so much sweeter to know that when I blow my load into your pretty little _ cunt_, it’ll be making _ such _good use of every last drop of cum it drinks up.” His tone was soft, voice singing a carnal melody for the two lovers while the head of his cock rubbed against her wet lips in anticipation. It was hard to resist shuddering at the sensation as it shot directly to the writhing heat in the pit of his gut, but he somehow persisted, pushing himself a fraction deeper between her slightly parted thighs.

“F-fuckin’ _ shit_, Troy,” Tyreen half whimpered, half yelped, trembling against the promise of her partner’s enthusiasm. “Let me at least take my clothes off b—,”

“Nope.”

Shoving her harder than he had to, Troy let out a gruff sound of laughter when Tyreen bounced on the bed, her hands just barely catching herself. The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant, with a muted blue color glowing between Tyreen’s body and the bed; Troy couldn’t see, but he was sure it was being generated by her hands, coupled with the likely glow of her siren markings beneath her red hoodie. Troy was ready to defend his actions, though, and while he found himself stepping over his twin’s legs on the floor, his cock brushing over the small of her back, he leaned over her.

“Troy, what the _ fuck! _”

_ Hah. _ The sex was always better if he pissed Tyreen off at _ least _ once beforehand.

“Gotta bend you over to take my cock, right? Let’s not waste time taking your clothes off—they’re practically meant to allow easy access anyway.” Staying true to his words, Troy didn’t hesitate before leaning back, slamming his hand down against her hip to keep her from squirming. Realizing he’d habitually used his right arm, Troy grimaced briefly. _ That’s gonna bruise. Well, can’t take it back now. _ Reaching down, he slipped past her shorts once more with ease, experimentally seeking out if she needed additional lubrication; the amount of warm slick that clung to his fingertips as he slipped between the folds of her sex, brushing over her eager clit—it has his mouth watering, but he knew he had done plenty of damage without spending more of what Tyreen called “precious time” to drop down and lick her clean.

“Open up, baby girl,” Troy growled, snatching his damp hand away from her to grip the base of his cock, shifting so he could coat the tip in her arousal. “Mmh—_ fuck_, this is gonna be so good…”

It would be cliché to claim it verbally, but Troy was certain he saw brief sparks crackling to life beneath his eyelids when he gradually pushed his hips forward, the tip of his prick squeezing inside Tyreen. Her tight pussy was slick enough to allow the head of his cock inside, but there was significant strain when Troy tried to force himself deeper, and with a grunt of dissatisfaction, he leaned over her back again. He left his cock pressed against her sex, gyrating his hips slowly while he threaded his fingers through his twin’s platinum hair, a tight hold generated in his ardor.

“Ty, you got any lube in here? I— Well, I don’t want to…” There was an awkward pause when he hesitated, the tender assurance of not wanting to harm his sister faltering like a dying flame before he could force it out. “I just need something else.”

Admittedly taking a bit longer than she normally would’ve to respond, Tyreen groaned, pushing back on Troy’s cock. “Yeah,” she cleared her throat, perhaps embarrassed by how hoarse she sounded, “...it’s in the dresser, t-to your right.”

Troy hadn’t a sliver of patience left, so when the word “dresser” escaped her lips, he was leaning back, yanking her head back with his hungry grasp in her hair refusing to release her. She made a muffled sound as if her bottom lip was caught between her teeth; Troy ignored her, releasing the purchase on her hip to seek out the lube that Tyreen had assured him was nearby. It was easy enough to find, and with a smug grin, Troy occupied himself with thoughts of his sibling generously using the viscous liquid in her free time while he quickly did what was necessary.

Although most would claim jealousy at his predicament, Troy was fairly familiar with the motions of applying lube to his cock, especially when it came to sex. He was well-endowed—or so, he was told by past partners—and it was difficult to fuck women, even with their natural lubrication on the best of days. It was a fantasy of his to pin Tyreen down and ravish her without artificial aids; truth be told, they came fairly close some days, when she was practically sobbing with desire and plagued by an itch that no one could scratch besides her twin, but never had they actually accomplished it. Oh, the things Troy would do and _ say _ to her if that day ever came… He shuddered, applying a practiced amount of lube to his shaft, pulling his cockhead from Tyreen’s cunt with a quiet, slick sound to spread it evenly over his length.

If either of them wanted to garner a guess at the true feeling of complete and utter bliss, they’d be wrong until that moment; the bulbous tip of his cock met her heat for the final time with earnest, easily working its way back inside with even less resistance than previously. Tyreen squeaked breathlessly, spine erratically arching up as she bucked to meet Troy’s arousal with newfound avidity. The dip of her back brushed against the tattoos on Troy’s bare abdomen; he let out a hushed sigh as she gradually allowed more of his thick length inside, her body impossibly hot and _ suffocating _ around his engorged penis.

“Ty… Ah, _ fuck_, Ty, you’re perfect,” Troy hissed, hiccuping when a bulging metallic bead along his prick’s shaft caught on the delicate skin where her unbroken hymen once belonged. The slick aid of lubrication allowed his cock to continue reaching deeper with the accompaniment of fluttering eyelashes over unfocused eyes rolling up in pleasure, strained gasps fleeing from both Calypso twins. “Perfect for _ me_.”

_ Made for me. Breathing for me, so inviting for me... Spread wide open for _ me_, your God-King. _

The sound of their thighs slapping together as Troy tried to force himself deeper with calculated thrusts filled the room; singing in harmony with the wanton cries below him and the throaty vocals escaping himself, Troy allowed a flighty thought to brush over the fact that they were risking being found out if they kept at it like this. Throwing a sudden glance over his shoulder, Troy let out a gruff curse when he saw the door ajar, left as such from when he entered the room to taunt his twin. Tyreen was too far gone to register his single grunt of realization—the cock in her cunt had pulled out enough to give Troy the opportunity to adjust his position, then began nuzzling back into her slick heat, the fat girth filling her so _ damn _ well. It was intoxicating.

“Y… you know what I’m gonna do to the inside of your hot little pussy, sis? Haah… I’m gonna fuck it until you behave like a good little girl and milk my cock for everything I’ve got. Yeah, ngh, then I’m– I’m gonna plug you up and wait for it to knock you up. If it doesn’t take, that’s fine. I’ll just—,” Troy moaned, the last piercing on his cock inside her now, “I’ll just breed you again, Ty. And again, and again, until it takes and you’re _ mine_, more mine than you’ve ever been. I’m gonna make you fucking _ mine_, Tyreen, and you’re gonna love every. Fucking. Second. _ Of it. _”

Troy had started thrusting gently partway through his increasingly aggressive purr of affections, and by the end, he was driving his prick nearly to the hilt, panting between words. He was having more than a difficult time ignoring how his balls tightened up between his legs, an eyebrow twitching as he willed himself to calm down—if he wasn’t careful, he’d come way too early. It wasn’t like he was a two-minute wonder, but fucking Tyreen was _ so _ good, he couldn’t help but utterly lose his mind.

Curiously, Troy didn’t mind how his sibling fell silent during the times they fucked the most crudely. He knew how much of a chatterbox she was under normal circumstances, so having her unwilling—or, well, _ unable _—to speak… that was something that filled his chest with some sort of grotesque pride. How many people in her life had been able to make her so breathless? Did any, save for her own twin? Troy dug his fingers into Tyreen’s exposed hip, relishing the feeling of her pliable skin giving way to his blunt nails.

Pistoning his hips with increasing passion, Troy made stifled noises of an ill-bred nature, uncaring that if anyone came in, he’d certainly sound and look like a sadistic brute, drilling his body with increasing desperation against the smaller frame of his mate. His cock now had her crying softly into the blanket, her fingers digging into the plush fabric with each unchaste whine. Troy slowed his movements, head tilting as he looked down at her body, admiring how her hoodie was slipping up further, exposing her intricate tattoos.

_ Heh. _ Bracing himself, Troy drove himself deeper with a calculated thrust, evoking a wail of carnal bliss from his twin. “Wanna come now, Ty?” He groaned, holding himself close to her so he could feel the walls of her pussy pulse around his engorged cock. “I might let you if you can do something for _ me_. How’s that sound?”

His sneer was obvious without looking at his face, words saturated with his satisfaction without yet having received an answer. He knew Tyreen was on the edge of doing anything to get off. It didn’t take much for her to reach her orgasms—just the sensation of being as full as Troy’s fat cock made her wound her up, and with a little clitoral stimulation, she could be screaming and humping back on his prick in no time, inventing a new, sultry language with her moans of unrepented pleasure.

Tyreen gave a weak nod and an even weaker noise of agreement, one that Troy wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t paying such close attention to her state. “Attagirl,” He hummed, feeling absolutely charmed with the ease of which that was accomplished. “Tighten up around me properly and don’t be so _ quiet_, alright baby girl? I know its hard when you’re feeling so damn good, but will you—for _ me _?” Again, a question he didn’t have to ask, knowing the answer without wasting his breath, but where was the fun if he couldn’t make Tyreen crumble every once in a while?

After finally coaxing a decipherable answer from his malleable partner, Troy slammed his hands down on her hips again, using his newly adjusted grip to draw her further off the bed and closer to him, sinking his cock deeper inside her slick heat, forcing a squeak to somehow work its way free from her constricted throat. 

And, _ ah_, speaking of _ constricted_… Troy shuddered at the infrequent tightening around his sex, making it hard to resist absolutely melting, a slave to the pleasure Tyreen’s cunt so easily gave him. He was devoted, though, insistent on getting both of them off properly and dumping a thick, _ fertile _ load of slick cum inside her. Each thrust of his hips seemed marginally rougher, slightly deeper, and definitely faster than the last; the slap of their sweat-slickened skin coming together in a lewd display of desperation and self-indulgence was nearly muffled by the panting and increasing number of vocalizations of lustful delight.

At some point, Troy had reached down with his organic hand, calloused fingers seeking the warmth of his sister’s clit, the neat little organ adopting the throb of her heartbeat as her body sought out a climax. A gentle brush of his fingertip had Tyreen’s spine arching over the bed, teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip, flesh swollen from the extended abuse. Troy could imagine the image of her ivory teeth contrasting the reddening shade of her flesh, eyelids fluttering shut to hide the dead giveaway of her eyes rolling up in their sockets.

“I’m—_ fuck, Ty _—I’m close…”

“Don’t—,” Tyreen gasped, wildly pushing back against him, squeezing her cunt around his cock as if she had zero intentions of letting him pull himself from her body. “Not yet, Troy, n—_ hah, _ —not yet. I want to _ take _ it from you.”

Letting out a vulgar curse between clenched teeth, Troy felt the shaft of his cock twitch from inside the mind bendingly tight constraints. The concept of Tyreen all but _ tearing _his orgasm from his hungry cock made him want to mewl like a fucking kitten, weak at the knees for the idea, but he wasn’t about to let her take his pride in the last moments like this. Not so easily, at least. It almost felt like his body was betraying him when his orgasm immediately began to hum at the edges of the coiling heat in his abdomen, begging to be taken by her.

Begging to give that final push before releasing inside, achieving his imperative goal of breeding his God-Queen.

Tyreen gave out a familiar, choked noise that resembled the word “coming,” the pitch of her vocalizations increasing as she continued to cry out, her legs trying their best to gain purchase around Troy’s to keep him deep inside her. Troy applied more pressure to her clit, gasping when the throbbing in the slick bud increased in intensity; it matched the milking of his cock from inside, but when Tyreen stilled herself to enjoy his length embedded within her, pressed against her g-spot, Troy howled, nearly crushing her held hip in his frustration.

“Don’t stop moving, keep _ moving_, Ty, I—...”

If Troy could hear the noises he made during sex outside of being at least four inches deep in his twin’s cunt, he’d almost certainly die of disgust. A keening cry accompanying the beginning throes of pleasure from his orgasm escaped from his exhausted lungs, the temperature in the air appearing to drop as he shuddered; his hips instinctually drove forward, forcing his pulsing length as deep as he possibly could. His lips twisted up mischievously, and with a breathless quality, he snickered, still holding Tyreen flush with his hips.

“C–can’t get any deeper, Ty… Gh—I know you… love to be bred by me… It's happening, baby, so deep inside, I don’t think theres a chance you _ won’t _ get knocked up by me, hah.” Troy spasmed, his cock still spurting a copious amount of semen where it was buried. Gradually, he leaned forward to drape himself over her back, hearing Tyreen whimper when her stomach distended with his size. “How's it feel to be my viable cum dump, sis? Good? … I bet it is. You’re addicted to having my cum delivered so kindly to your desperate, empty womb.”

Tyreen tried to turn her head, weakly groaning when Troy refused to let her slip off his cock at all.

“... All… all of it… I want all of it, p–please, Troy…”

Troy cocked his head, humming as if he was deep in thought, then sighed against the back of her ear. “What about the ECHOcast you were worried about? We’ll _ definitely _miss it if we go again...”

Tyreen moaned beneath him, squeezing his cock like a vice when the thought was brought back to her attention.

_ Hah. _

“Honestly… I didn’t think it mattered much, either.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this part. It's just a short tease at their fluffy interactions after sex.

When it came to post-coital antics, Troy was never one to turn down the opportunity to laze about and leisurely rest his heavy eyelids, mind drifting off to somewhere even more pleasant as his body thrummed with the warm haze of his recently achieved orgasm. Tyreen, on the other hand, was flighty, and rarely kept still for longer than a minute or two. Some days, it drove Troy nuts—he wasn't being unreasonable by asking her to resist whatever sudden urge she had to make a damn sandwich, he thought, so he didn’t know why she couldn’t just _ humor _ him.

"Stay," He would say simply, pale irises shying away from his dilating pupils as Tyreen slowly, gingerly gets up to gather herself. This time was no different. His utterance was less a demand and more of a plea than anything, but neither of them addressed the fact it was about as exposed as Troy ever left himself be. Fingers curled in the hem of her hoodie, Tyreen looks at her twin, her own icy eyes searching his face for anything that might imply permission to flee the scene, but when she found nothing, she sighs and slinks closer once more, feeling defeated.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like spending time with Troy. Quite the opposite, really, but she felt… unsure, after sex. There was only one person she had ever been able to successfully have intercourse with, so there was a bit of discomfort on her side as she wondered what was and was not appropriate. Despite Troy being fairly clear on the fact he would rather Tyreen stay, something still tugged at the corners of her mind, insisting she would be better off leaving. Perhaps it was a self-preservation instinct that had not been lost over the years of evolution. 

Despite the harping of her possible instinct, Tyreen folds herself into the crook of Troy's metal arm, his body having found a comfortable position to rest in moments before, leisurely stretched over the pillows. The feeling of being his shadow instead of the other way around—it makes Tyreen's heartbeat slow to an intimate pace. There's an undeniable twinge of fight or flight that eventually settles as the sound of Troy's own heartbeat becomes apparent to her, head having fallen against her sibling's chest.

"Troy?" She says finally, trailing a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, what is it?" Troy's chest rumbles ever so softly when he speaks. It has Tyreen closing her eyes—just to rest them, she tells herself.

"Stop making me miss our show. Next time, I won't let you have your way."

"Hah. Sure, whatever you say, sis."

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be a follow-up, post-sex drabble In exchange for Dino illustrating a scene. It'll be added as soon as I finish it. Feel free to bookmark to avoid missing more Troyreen content. 👌


End file.
